Woman of the Forest
by MeadowRunner
Summary: Daine is forced to go into hiding when Galla threatens to take her back to their coutry by force. longer summary inside R&R, please!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from anywhere else. I am writing this for my own enjoyment, and (hopefully) for the enjoyment of readers.**

This is my second fan fiction, so take it easy on me. I am in the middle of my other story, which I think you should read, and review (duh), so it may take a little longer for the chapters to appear/ for the story to be updated. I don'y plan on abandoning this story or the other one, so if it takes a little while between chapters... you get the picture... don't say I didn't warn you!

_**Summary:**Galla learns that a wildmage with Gallan roots is serving Tortall. It's greedy king orders Jonathan to send her back. When Jonathan refuses, Galla vows to bring Daine back, to the people that hunted her, by force. Daine goes into hiding and learns of a plot against the royal Tortallians. Without getting caught, she must find a way to protect the members of the family she serves. Set after Tricksters Queen, Daine must leave her family and friends, only to have to return to save the whole country._

On with the story!

_**Chapter 1**: Galla_

The king of Galla summoned his advisors to his thrown. He had just finished talking to one of his spies from Tortall.The spy had related some interesting news, concerning a certain young woman from Snowsdale. The woman was now living and working in Tortall for King Jonathan.

"King Jonathan has always been watchful of our country.Eversince the Immortal's War, he has never fully trusted us. We must send an group of ambassadors to ask for this woman back, so that she can serve her country faithfully and without hesitation." the king said boredly from his seat on the highbacked chair at the head of the table.

"But, Your Magesty, how will we? This woman is serving King Jonathan, she is apparently almost family. She saved all of Tortall, when she fond out about Ozorne's plot. King Jonathan would be crazy to allow such a weapon escape from him. He is no fool." said a man beside the king.

"Simply by asking, and when refused, forcefully." the king said with a small smile. He was not a nice man. At his statement, a ripple of agreement spread through the room.

* * *

"Galla? What would they want? We have nothing that might interest them, Jonathan. You don't think they want an arrangment, do you? Kalasin is already betrothed to Kaddar. The others are far too young to be intended. How are we to answer them if they do want something along those lines? Oh, Jonathan, how can you be so calm?" the queen of Tortall, Thayet, was in a bit of a ditherover the news that had just reached the soveriegns of Tortall.Jonathan and Thayet were standing on their balconeyoverlooking theroyal gardens.

Jonathan shook his head, witha small frown upon his face. Thayet sighed, exasperated with her husband, and worried about her childrens' futures.

"The ambassadors are scheduled to arrive in a few days time. Until then, my dear, try to relax. We can do nothingagainst Galla, until wekmow what they are doing. Thayet, please! Tortall is not weak. If this a plan to take over, they will havean easier time making the seas into land. And even Numair is not fool enough to try that." Jonathan exclaimed. This drew a small smile from Thayet, and Jonathan put an arm around her.

They spent the next few hourstalking to Kaddar's ambassadors, who had traveled to Tortall to arrange Kalasin's betrothal to Kaddar. Now that it was finalized, they were simply visiting with their hosts until their ship back to Carthak arrived.

* * *

The ambassadors arrived in Tortall a day earlier than expected, but their rooms were all ready for them, so they just waited for two days before they spoke with the king and queen about the message they bore from the king of Galla. 

They were shown to a conference room, in which the five members of the group sat in a row behind a table, with the king and queen in front of them, high above on their thrones. A table of Tortall's greatest known council members sat inbetween. The members present were Alanna of Olau and Pirate's Swoop, the King's Champion, Duke Gareth the Younger, Verilidaine Sarrasri, the Wildmage, Numair Salmalin, a powerful mage, Duke Baird of Queenscove, and Keladry of Mindelan, Lady Knight.

The ambassadors stared at the three females in turn. Women would never be allowed to reach such high posts in Galla. It just wasn't done. Alanna stared back at them, disdainfully. She knew the thoughts running through their heads were not thoughts that she would like to hear. Kel just looked at them, none of her feelings showing. Daine was a little scared looking, she sat beside Numair, and was whispering to him. He answered every so often, and eventually she stopped talking andsat between Kel and Numair quietly, watching the Gallans carefully.

At last everyone was quiet, waiting for the king to begin. At last, he did.

* * *

It would have been a better cliffy if you didn't know what the story was about. The story eventually switches to Daine's 3rd person point of view, but that is well after the meeting, and many decisions.

**Meadow Runner**

_**Next Chapter**- The meeting is described in great excrusiating detail, and the chapterwill belonger (yay!)._


End file.
